Flashlights have been produced that allow adjustment of the light beam in a continuous range of beam widths and/or focal distances ranging from a flood beam to a narrow beam, and vice versa. However, such systems typically compromise either the light output of the flood beam or the narrow focus (e.g., beam distance) of the spot beam. For instance, the brightness of the flood light may be compromised in order to achieve a long beam distance with the spot beam, or the beam distance of the spot beam may be compromised in order to achieve more light output in the flood mode, or both.